


a hero in the wrong

by natalunasans



Series: Smaller on the Outside [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ableism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mind Games, Moral Ambiguity, Other, POV First Person, Reality check, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: prompt from: http://stonelions.tumblr.com/post/124337611940/30-multipurpose-prompts-open-to-interpretation





	a hero in the wrong

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from: http://stonelions.tumblr.com/post/124337611940/30-multipurpose-prompts-open-to-interpretation

You always lead your favourites into danger, saying “Trust me!” and then you improvise your mad plan and it works and The Doctor saves life-the-universe-and-everything…

Except when it doesn’t. Except when _you_ don’t.

I should know. I’m alive thanks to your imperfect world-saving record. I’m… _like this_ because you couldn’t fix me.

Your dismay at failure was almost worth the pain. No, it really was. I’ve lived half-dead before, remember.

But I never expected the other hurt… the one where _you_ despair and _I_ feel like something has died (and not in a good way).

My move next, _dear_ Doctor.


End file.
